CTAR (Season 1)
cdfe88's Midseason Race is the first installment of the eponimous game based on the reality television show The Amazing Race. The game featured 15 teams of two played by members of Reality Fan Forum. The season premiered on May 16, 2009 at 10:00 a.m. ET. The show is hosted by user cdfe88. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. 1 The first 14 teams checked in before Tisha & Jerome finished the Roadblock. 2 The first 13 teams checked in before Carl & Lindsey finished the Roadblock. 3 Leg 5 was double-length with two Detours and two Roadblocks and was shown over two episodes. The Traffic Light was present in the first half, whereas the U-Turn was available during the second one. 4Eddy & Tomás were Marked for Elimination and failed to arrive in the Top 3. This did not affect their placement. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown »''' means the team chose to use a U-Turn; '''« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a U-Tuen available but not used. *A yellow >''' means that team chose to use the Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Yield available but not used. *A colored »'''; (»', '»''' or »') means that team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a Traffic Light available but was not used. *A purple >''' means that team chose to use the Winding Road; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Winding Road available but not used. *Matching color +''' symbols mark teams who worked together during an Intersection. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Are You Here To Race Or To See Hot Boys?" – Joseph #"Just Like Flash, But In A Girl's Body" – Keesha #"I Don't Have Mr. Sun With Me!" – Savannah #"We Want To Spend More Time With You Gals, So We're Not Taking The Fast Forward!" – Paul #(Part I) "How Many Revolutions Of A Wheel Does It Take To Reach Cannes?" – Francis (Part II) "Nothing's Impossible For Us...Our Love Worked" – Sharon # "I'm Allergic To Being Manhandled" – Heather # "Braver Than Scooby-Doo" – Karen Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 – Reduced carry-over points *'Leg 2' – Tactical Information *'Leg 3' – Mark for Elimination *'Leg 4' – Reduced carry-over points *'Leg 5' – Tactical Information (Part I), Two Courtesy Of pictures (Part II) *'Leg 6' – Reduced carry-over points *'Leg 7' – Mark for Elimination *'Leg 8' – *'Leg 9' – *'Leg 10' – * Leg 11 – * Leg 12 – * Leg 13 – * Leg 14 – §1,000,000 Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Mexico) *San Diego, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Black's Beach) (Starting Line) * San Diego (San Diego International Airport) to Mexico City, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico] (Benito Juárez International Airport) *Mexico City (Palacio Nacional) *Mexico City (Torre Latinoamericana) *Mexico City (Central del Norte) * Mexico City to Guadalajara *Guadalajara (Plaza de los Mariachis) *Tequila (José Cuervo Distillery) *Tequila (Parroquia de Santiago Apostol) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Soap or Soup. In Soap teams made their way to the Televisa Studios where they had to watch a series of scenes from various telenovelas. In Soup teams made their way to La Casa de los Azulejos, where one member of a team must eat a bowl of Pozole while the other one had a bowl of Menudo. In the first Roadblock of the race, one member of the team had to perform a traditional Mexican song in form of a Serenade. ;Additional tasks *At the Torre Latinoamericana, teams had the option to search for an additional Courtesy Of picture. *At the Central del Norte teams had to locate a group of folk singers singing their next destination and find a ticket for one of three buses with their departure times written in Mayan numerals. * At the José Cuervo distillery, each team member had to drink one shot of Tequila. Leg 2 (Mexico → Iceland) * Guadalajara (Don Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla International Airport) to Reykjavik, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iceland Iceland] (Keflavík International Airport) *Reykjavik (Kronkron) *Reykjavik (Perlan) *Hafnarfjörður (Fjörukráin) *Reykjanesviti In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to search through the Boutique for 20 different clothing articles, each made a world famous fashion designer and arrange them in mannequins. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Elfen Occupation and Viking Liberation. In Elfen Occupation, teams had to scout the entire town and obtain 10 different elves. In Viking Liberation, teams boarded a Viking Ship and searched around the bay for 5 stranded vikings, which they had to take back to shore. Leg 3 (Iceland → Portugal) * Reykjavik (Keflavík International Airport) to Porto, Portugal (Francisco de Sá Carneiro Airport) *Figueira da Foz (Praia de Barcos) *Coimbra (Botanical Garden) *Coimbra (Universidade de Coimbra) *Coimbra (Quinta das Lágrimas) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to learn how to keep standing on a surfboard for 30 seconds in order to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Latas or Fitas. In Latas, teams took part in a Combrian student's traditional Festa das Latas, where they had to collect several items and run around the University square wearing a costume made out of cans. In Fitas, teams took part in the traditional Queima das Fitas ritual answering several questions and burning one ribbon from each faculty of the University. ;Additional tasks *At the Botanical Garden, teams had to photograph the three different trees found at the Quadrado Central. Leg 4 (Portugal → Spain) * Porto (Francisco de Sá Carneiro Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona El Prat Airport) *Barcelona (Museu Nacional d'Art de Catalunya) *Barcelona (Monument a Colom) *Barcelona (Carrer del Bisbe Irurita) *Barcelona (Camp Nou) *Barcelona (Parc Güell) This leg's Detour was a choice between Construction or Deduction. In Construction, teams made their way to La Sagrada Familia and help build a scale model of the finished church. In Deduction, teams made their way to Plaça d'Espanya and had to sequentially trade colors written in Catalan with people dressed in said colors. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to block 10 penalty shots from the minor league soccer players in Camp Nou. In this leg's Fast Forward, the intersected teams had to make their way to Fundació Joan Miró and solve a jigsaw puzzle of one of his paintings. ;Additional tasks *At the Pit Start, teams had to decypher their next destination from a video they played on a provided iPod Touch *At the Carrer del Bisbe Irurita, teams had to search for a group of street dancers, where they had the opportunity to dance in exchange for a Courtesy Of picture for each team. Leg 5 (Spain → Monaco → San Marino) * Barcelona to Andorra la Vella, Andorra *Andorra la Vella (Casa de la Vall) *Escaldes-Engordany (Plaça Coprínceps) *Cannes, France (Hôtel de Ville) *Monaco, Monaco (Prince's Palace of Monaco) (Unused) *Monaco (Automobile Club de Monaco) *Monte Carlo (Grand Casino) (Leg Mid-point) *Florence, Italy (Ponte Vecchio) *Florence (Battistero di San Giovanni) *San Marino, San Marino (City Gate) *San Marino (Piazzetta Giuseppe Garibaldi) *San Marino (Fortress of Guaita) This leg's first Detour was a choice between Sense of Sight and Sense of Smell. In Sense of Sight, teams made their way to the Théâtre Lumière, where they had to search through hundreds of film stills in order to find those of this year's nominees for the Palme d'Or. In Sense of Smell, teams made their way to the Molinard Perfume Factory, where they had to correctly identify and bottle 20 different perfumes, based only on their smell. In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member had the chance to pilot a performance car and drive 5 laps around the circuit for this year's Monaco Grand Prix. In the second Roadblock, one team member had to search inside 10 different crypts, each modeled after one level of Hell described by Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy, to find a hidden priest who would bless them and give them their next clue. In the second Detour, teams chose between Tasty and Hasty. In Tasty, teams made their way to La Serenissima cake factory and had to correctly decorate a Torta Tre Monti. In Hasty, teams made their way to Piazza della Libertà where they joined the San Marino Crossbow Corps in their daily shooting demonstration. Once the teams completed a round of demonstration, the leader of the corps would give them their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Plaça Coprínceps teams had to watch a performance by a Jazz Band before receiving their next clue. *At the Automobile Club de Monaco, teams had to search the garages and find the club's president. *After the second Detour, teams were told to find the "Hero of the Two Worlds" and they had to figure out this meant to find the bust of Giuseppe Garibaldi. Leg 6 (San Marino → Hungary) * San Marino to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) *Budapest (Deák Ferenc tér) *Budapest (Hungarian State Opera House) *Budapest (Széchenyi-gyógyfürdő) *Budapest (Vörösmarty tér) The Detour was a choice between Heroes and Villains. In Heroes, teams traveled by Metro to Hősök tere, where they had to learn and correctly pronounce the Hungarian names of the people depicted in the Millennium Monument. In Villains, teams traveled by Metro to the House of Terror, where teams had to search for clues hidden in different cambers depicting the Soviet era of th Hungarian government. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to endure an excruciating 15-minute Hungarian massage session. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams were told to find the place where Budapest's three Metro lines converged. Leg 7 (Hungary → Czech Republic) * Budapest (Budapest Keleti pályaudvar), to Prague, Czech Republic (Praha hlavní nádraží) *Prague (Starý Židovský Hřbitov) *Prague (Václavské náměstí) *Prague (Charles Bridge) *Prague (Pražský orloj) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to find a clue hidden in one of the tombstones at the Prague Old Jewish Cemetery. In the Speedbump, Eddy & tomás had to got to Prague Castle and paint a replica of Czech Republic's Coat of Arms. This leg's Detour was a choice between Kafka's Trial and Mendel's Laws. In Kafka's Trial teams made their way to the Franz Kafka Museum where they had to search through thousands of copies of Kafka's manuscripts with the one with their next clue. In Mendel's Law's, teams made their way to the Science Faculty of Charles University, where they had to decode a strand of DNA. ;Additional tasks *At Charles Bridge, teams had to make some measurements for a Construction company. Leg 8 (Czech Republic → Germany) * Prague (Praha hlavní nádraží) to Berlin, Germany (Berlin Hauptbahnhof) *Berlin (Humboldt University of Berlin) *Berlin (Fernsehturm) *Berlin (Checkpoint Charlie) *Berlin (Universität der Künste Berlin) *Berlin (Reichstag) In this leg's Fast Forward, one team had to find one statue from Berlin's Walk of Ideas and take their picture with it. The Detour was a choice between 99 Bottles and 99 Balloons. In 99 Bottles, teams made their way to the Gaffel Haus Brewery, where they had to serve 99 clients and make a toast with them. In 99 Balloons, teams made their way to Potsdamer Platz and find one balloon among thousands with a hidden clue inside. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to paint a graffiti commemorating the fall of the Berlin Wall. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the Leg, teams were told to find the statue of Alexander von Humboldt. *At the Fernsehturm, teams had to perform a skit for children. Leg 9 Leg 10 Leg 11 Leg 12 Leg 13 Leg 14